Confession
by Kratospwnsall
Summary: One-Shot. He finally mustered up the courage to tell him how he really felt, Guildshipping Chatot x Wigglytuff .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Nothing special. I just had this idea burning in my head so I decided to type it up. As stated in the summary, this is a Guildshipping fic. If you don't like Chatot x Wigglytuff, pokemon x pokemon pairings, or yaoi in general then please hit the back button. Or you can still read it anyways, maybe you just might like it. Please review to let me know what you think! :3 Depending on reviews and/or if I finish up brainstorming, I might make a multi-chapter fanfiction about this pairing and others!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokemon and I never will. :)

* * *

"So, you had something to discuss with me, Chatot?" Wigglytuff asked as he sat himself in his chair, shifting a bit until he was comfortable. His green clear eyes were focused on Chatot, who was squirming and fidgeting nervously.

"Y-Yes." Chatot looked outside the room and was glad to see that few pokemon were around. Of course there wouldn't be many in the guild, Chatot had made sure to approach Wigglytuff in the middle of the day. By then, all of the exploration teams had already moved out. The only pokemon who remained were those who had jobs within the guild. Chatot closed the doors to the Guildmaster's quarters and turned around.

Wigglytuff was still watching the small bird, with a blank expression on his face. He seemed to be waiting for him to speak up, bring up the topic that they would be discussing. He thought it odd when no sound came from him other than the ruffling of his feathers.

"Well, what is it?"

It appeared that Wigglytuff's voice startled the bird, as he jumped back letting out a squawk. "Guildmaster, please! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Are you okay?" Wigglytuff frowned. "You're acting a bit strange to-"

"No, no, everything's fine!" Chatot cut in, and tried to laugh it off. "Now where were we? We were to be discussing something, yes? What will we be talking about today, Guildmaster?"

"That's what I would like to know, Chatot." Wigglytuff replied. "You were the one who wanted to meet in private, to talk to me about something important. I don't mind it at all, friend, but if you're not going to say what you have to say then why are we still here? Especially when I could be eating a perfect apple" Wigglytuff giggled happily when he mentioned his perfect apple. He was going to have such a good time eating it, it must be lonely though, sitting on the table with no one to tempt with its delectable juicyness.

"I apologize for wasting your time, Guildmaster." Chatot said sadly. He let a sigh escape from him as he turned away from the pink fluffy pokemon. He was just about to open the doors and call off the meeting but decided not to. He had chickened out of this conversation so many times before, now that he had the Guildmaster's full attention he should just blurt out what he wanted to say to him for a long time.

"The truth is" Chatot started out, his voice low but audible. He took a deep breath and gulped. He had been brave during other times, like when he was in Brine Cave, he needed to be brave now. "I wanted to talk to you about something very personal…"

He began by bringing up the time when they first met. Even back then, when Wigglytuff was a mere jigglypuff, he was still much larger than Chatot was. Chatot remembered that day clearly, it was the day that changed his life for good. He was a baby then, and had fallen out of his nest. Scared, and with no way to go back to his nest, he began to wander when he saw him. A young jigglypuff who was out exploring. There was a sparkle in his wide, big emerald eyes and a hop to his step as he walked and sung a jolly tune.

He didn't know what he was feeling at the time, he only knew that he wanted to be with that pokemon and was overjoyed when the jigglypuff agreed to him coming along and was quick to call them best friends. In a short amount of time, Chatot had learned everything about this pokemon. About how he wanted to discover and explore every unknown place in the pokemon world with his friends to how he ran away from home so that he could fulfill this dream of his. Chatot admired and revered him, he was doing something that no other pokemon dared to do, given that the disasters were striking everywhere. They had been together, through good and bad since then.

Chatot went on to talking about the things he liked most about the Guildmaster. His kind soul, his childish and spontaneous personality, his leadership skills, his beautiful sing-song voice, those big eyes of his that Chatot often found himself lost in, his fluffy luxurious fur that made Wigglytuff perfect to snuggle up against, the way he breathed and moved, and his power that never ceased to amaze him.

All the while he was talking, Chatot made sure to never make eye contact with Wigglytuff, he was just too embarrassed to do so. He opened up his small heart that had yearned and ached for Wigglytuff as he continued to talk about everything he had wanted to say to him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say…" Chatot said, "is that I love you, Guildmaster. No, I love you…Wigglytuff."

Chatot waited for a response, but got none. He hoped he hadn't ruined their friendship, and prayed that Wigglytuff wasn't angry with him. "Guildmaster?" He asked, seeking a response.

And then he heard a soft sound, that sounded like…snoring?! It was coming from Wigglytuff no less! The pokemon stirred and blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry…" He mumbled groggily. "Where were we? Oh yeah! So like I was saying, if we aren't going to talk about anything then this meeting's done!" Wigglytuff hopped off his chair. "I'm kind of hungry, we should go out and eat Maybe we should picnic in Apple Woods! Nothing else could brighten up one's mood more than a freshly picked Perfect Apple!"

"Guildmaster, you were sleeping? I should have known…" Chatot whispered softly so that there was no way Wigglytuff could possible hear. Haha, of course he was. He should have known…Chatot moved his wings over his chest. He wasn't rejected because Wigglytuff didn't hear him, but he couldn't help but feel upset and disappointed. He used one wing to wipe away the tears building up at the corners of his eyes. There was no reason for him to get so emotional over such a petty little thing.

That's when he felt a hand on his head and nearly jumped. "Chatot, I don't know what is bugging you or what you wanted to talk to me about… But no matter what I want you to know that you will always be my number one friend and my invaluable partner and that I will always love you." He was given a hug before Wigglytuff hopped over to the door. "Now, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Chatot smiled as he realized that it didn't matter whether or not Wigglytuff had heard him, being that close to him should be enough! "Yes, sir!" He shouted in reply happily and flew off, after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** No, I am not continuing from the last story. This is another oneshot, but I felt that it went with the title and the theme...Confessions. This is a bit longer than I thought this would be. This was supposed to be more comical, but somehow it didn't turn out that way.

I would also love to thank you guys for your reviews. They made me really happy. )

And without further ado, here is the next oneshot. There's a confession, but it's not from Chatot this time. Oooo, interesting. ;D

* * *

The rain was hitting hard on the roof of the guild. Water had leaked through the grate, making it impossible for sentry duty. For fear of flood, all of the pokemon had gathered on the first floor of the guild.

"By golly!" Bidoof exclaimed. "This sure is one heck of a storm that's a brewing! I hope we don't get rained out! I don't know how t' swim."

Croagnuk laughed sinisterly from a corner of the room. "Judging by this weather, it probably will...And it'll be good for you, Bidoof! Maybe you'll sprout some gills...or a backbone! E hyeh hyeh hyeh!"

"Eeee-Yak!" Bidoof shrieked and hid his head under Sunflora's leaves.

"Stop scaring him, Croagnuk!" Sunflora scolded. "He's just joshing you, Bidoof! Besides, weather like this is good for plants and brings lovely flowers later! Not to mention sunshine and rainbows!"

"Gee...how swell...!!" he said, his tone showed the comment had comforted him.

Meanwhile Chatot was flying around the guild. There was much to be done during a storm like this. He had just come inside from the storm and was dripping wet. He had covered the grate so that no more water came into the sentry post. Now he went off to the food storage, to make sure that there was enough food for everyone. It would be bad if they ran out during this weather.

And while he was doing all of this, he had to occasionally go to the guildmaster to shoo away Team Charm who decided to pop in earlier, before the storm had started. Chatot hated how they were always all over Wigglytuff. He wasn't a part of their exploration team anymore, they should just go away!

"Wigglytuff, we haven't seen you for such a long time." Gardevoir said shyly and went to embrace him. Wigglytuff didn't say anything in reply, he was too busy happily munching away at a perfect apple.

It was when he was finished that he turned to her and returned her hug happily. "Yes! It's the fact that you friends have been gone so long that makes me more happy to be with you when you are here!"

"SQUAWK!?" He came to find Wigglytuff in Gardevoir's arms. He shied away, covering his eyes with his wings. "Am I interrupting something, Guildmaster?" Something inside of him wished that he was…

"Nope." Wigglytuff stated. Gardevoir looked a bit startled from Chatot's squawk and had let go of the balloon pokemon. Wigglytuff picked up another apple from a pile that was next to him and took a bite.

"Chatot, I don't think I've properly said hello to you this whole time. It must be because you're so busy. You do so much for this guild after all." Gardevoir said after she calmed down. She started to walk towards him, and for every step she took that got her closer to him, Chatot took a hop backwards.

Wigglytuff watched. It was hard to tell what he was thinking from the look on his face but he was highly amused. It was like Gardevoir was wearing some kind of Chatot repellent. He could use some of that… He finished his apple and grabbed another one. They were so good that he couldn't stop eating them, core and all.

Confused, Gardevoir stopped her pursuit and looked at the bird, a mix between hurt and confusion showed in her eyes.

Chatot ruffled his feathers and cleared his throat. "Yes yes, it's good to see you again too. Hello." He said quickly and then flew towards Medicham and Lopunny, who had sneaked their way next to Wigglytuff…again. This was going to be a long day…

He made shooing motions with his wings. "Run along now! I know you want to have a reunion with the Guildmaster but he is eating now. I'm sure you can talk after he's finished. Now run along." After that didn't work he said. "It's impolite to stare at someone whilst they're eating. That last thing you want to do is to be rude to the Guildmaster, hmmm?" That got them moving, although reluctantly.

Once they had left to the other side of the room Chatot perched himself on Wigglytuff's head. He needed a break…

"That must make you pretty rude, huh, then, Chatot?" Wigglytuff said looking up. "Because you watch me when I eat all the time." He giggled as he reached for another apple. The pile that was large seemingly minutes ago was now almost gone.

Chatot sighed and shook his head. "That's different, Guildmaster…"

"I can't see how."

Chatot flew off of Wigglytuff. "Well I better go fly around the guild again to check in on everything."

"You should relax more How many times have you made rounds? I think about six. I don't think anything drastic is going to happen, especially when you've taken care of everything." He patted the ground next to him, motioning for the bird to sit next to him and he complied.

They sat there in silence, no sounds came from any of there mouths aside from the loud crunching sounds Wigglytuff made from munching on the perfect apples. Until that sound died out too. Wigglytuff stared at the empty spot next to him, where the apples USED to be with disbelief.

When Chatot noticed the look on Wigglytuff's face he stood up. "Don't worry Guildmaster, I'll go fetch you some more apples." As soon as those words came out, the guildmaster had his arms around him.

He pushed away, flustered. "Why, Guildmaster. Your hands and your fur are all sticky and wet. I…I can't help but be appalled!"

"Oh. That must be the juice from all the apples I ate Have I ever mentioned how juicy and perfect Perfect Apples are?"

"Yes, you did sir. I'll be going now" And with that Chatot took off. He didn't bother asking any of the exploration teams to go out in this weather, he knew that they wouldn't, so he would have to go out to the woods by himself. It was better that way, because then he could take all the praise and glory for fetching the apples that Wigglytuff loved so much.

* * *

Chatot returned to the guild to hear tons of laughter and chatter. On his back was the biggest Perfect Apple he had found and in his mouth was the handle of a basket full of more Perfect Apples. He placed the basket in the corner and hopped over to Wigglytuff, who was in the middle of all the other pokemon.

When Wigglytuff saw him, his face brightened up. "Oh! Good thing you're here. I have something I really need to tell you" He said cheerfully. "I'm in love with you!"

"SQUUUUUUUUAAAAAAWWK!?"

All the guild pokemon's eyes were on the two now. They thought this was very interesting…and uncalled for. But that's to be expected, coming from Wigglytuff.

"Oh my…!" Gardevoir covered her mouth in shock. She felt like she was in one of her favorite soap operas! She remained silent and waited for Chatot's response.

"Why don't you say anything like that to me, Wigglytuff?" Lopunny asked, though from her tone of voice it was quite obviously that she was just joking around.

"Guild Master! P-Please!" A reddish color could be seen through Chatot's black feathers as his face was flushed. His feathers were ruffled and he hid himself behind his wings. "This is VERY inappropriate! Especially in front of them!" Chatot used one of his wings to point around the room before it returned to covering his face. He cleared his throat. "Hunger and fatigue must be getting to you. You need a quick nap and some apple juice!" Chatot sighed, "You…You don't love me!"

"Of course I love you!" Wigglytuff cried. "Since when have I ever been insincere?" Chatot felt weight lift off his shoulders when Wigglytuff plucked the apple that had remained on his back. "Why, you're so juicy and delicious. I love how the dew on you glistens in the light. I can't control myself around you." He rubbed the apple against his cheek. "Oh Perfect Apple, let's be together forever." He stared at the apple lovingly before shoving it into his mouth. "Or not…"

Chatot felt a little disappointed. It was too good to be true and he had his doubts, knew not to let his hopes soar. "I think I need to lay down..." Chatot said holding his head with a wing.

"Aw, Chatot!" Gardevoir sighed, "Are you getting ill? You were out in the rain for a long time…"

"N-no! No!" Chatot nervously laughed, "I'm fine! Just tired! It's been...quite a day..!" He was just suffering from a broken heart. He called for Wigglytuff when he approached the doorway, but left to their room without waiting.

"Poor Chatot…" Gardevoir whispered. "Why did you do that, Wigglytuff? That was really mean."

"I couldn't help myself. Teasing Chatot is too much fun"

"So you didn't mean anything you said, about loving Chatot?"

"I never said that." Wigglytuff pointed out. "Since when have I ever said anything that I didn't mean?" And with that, Wigglytuff retired to his room.


End file.
